dna2fandomcom-20200216-history
Mega-Playboy is Born! - Junta
First Half Mega-Playboy Junta and Tomoko are in her apartment about to kiss, but Junta stops himself, commenting about how Tomoko already has "a most wonderful boyfriend" and that he is looking forward to seeing Tomoko at school the next day. Outside her room, Junta turns back into his regular self and is estatic that he was able to talk to a girl normally. Ryuuji then arrives at Tomoko's room, where Tomoko informs him that she's in love with someone else. Junta runs to Ami's resturant to inform her that he's been "cured" of his puking condition. To prove it, he grabs a magazine that her father is looking at, and upon looking at a nearly naked women inside, promptly pukes. In his bed, Junta wonders how he was able to do what he did with Tomoko without puking, but also wishes to see Karin again. Back at her timeship, Karin investigates what happened. Oharu tells her that she used an unregistered DCM bullet, which is a crime. The next morning, we find that neither Junta nor Karin got any sleep - Karin for trying to figure out what to do and Junta because he was thinking about Karin all night. Karin spots Tomoko waiting for Junta and notes that she definitely "has the face of a girl in love." However, Junta, who was sleepy and thinking about Karin, walks right by Tomoko. Ryuuji, who is hiding in the bushes, is enraged that Tomoko may have dumped him for "that loser." In class, Kotomi, Ami's best friend, informs her that Tomoko tried to say hi to Junta that morning. However, Ami dismisses it, saying that trying to say hi doesn't mean they're dating, and that even if they are, Tomoko will dump Junta anyway because of his puking problem. Kotomi remarks that Ami is so sure of herself and would make a great husband for Junta, which Ami responds to with indignation. After school, Junta goes to his locker and finds a note asking him to go to the cafe from the day before. Junta runs to the cafe, believing that it is Karin who left the note. Ryuuji is sitting in is car spying on Tomoko, who is really the one waiting at the cafe for Junta. Junta enters the cafe and is surprised to see Tomoko sitting there instead of Karin. This also confirms to Ryuuji that Tomoko has indeed dropped him for Junta. Tomoko says that she has to apologize to Junta for being mean to him, and understands if he'd hate her for toying with him. Junta then turns into the Mega-Playboy, and starts to feed Tomoko a lot of cheesy smooth talk, and Tomoko informs Junta that she's broken up with Ryuuji. The two are about to kiss when a waiter interrupts them. This suddenly jolts Junta back to being himself again, and being so close to Tomoko makes him notice that he can look down her school uniform. This immediately causes him to feel sick again. Karin sees this, and concludes that Junta's DNA must still be unstable from the DCM shot. In his car, Ryuuji asks three thugs that he brought along with if they're ready. Second Half Kotomi and Ami are walking down the street and see Junta and Tomoko sitting at a table in the cafe. Tomoko, noticing that Junta is acting strange (since he's no longer the Mega-Playboy), asks if he is just playing with her. Junta tries to kiss her, but this time is interrupted by Ryuuji's thugs, who inform him that they've been hired to "beat the crap" out of him. The biggest thug grabs Tomoko, and upon her struggling, throws her onto a table. Junta understandably gets angry over this and, in a temporary moment of braveness, tells the thugs to stop, that they should never hit a girl. However, he quickly realizes again that he is seriously outmatched. The thugs proceed to beat Junta up pretty bad as the biggest thug once again grabs Tomoko, and starts to undress her with his knife. Junta tries to save Tomoko, but to no avail. Ami then runs into the cafe and tries to hit the back of the thug holding Tomoko with a chair, with no effect. Junta begs the thug not to hurt Ami, but he punches her anyway. This enrages Junta to the point that he turns back into the Mega-Playboy. One thug tries to punch him, but he disappears very quickly. He appears very fast in front of the thug holding Tomoko and punches him, grabbing Tomoko. He tells her that "she looks really sharp" which causes Tomoko to "feel all squishy." Junta informs the thugs that he'll only need 3 seconds to take care of them. The thugs charge him, and Junta dispatches the thugs with one hit each. Tomoko, Kotomi, and Ami stare in amazement at Junta's strength. Seeing that his thugs have been defeated, Ryuuji flees the scene. Karin, confirming that Junta has become the Mega-Playboy, goes to "eliminate the Mega-Playboy from all existence." However, she gets hit by Mega-Playboy's charm, and faints Episode Preview Ah! When he's the Mega-Playboy, Junta is just so wonderful! Oh! I have no time for that! If Junta's become Mega-Playboy, my mission's a complete failure. Huh? Junta has another girl involved with him now? Ami, his oldest friend? Ooooh great! Will she be Mega-Playboy's next victim? Oh, what should I do? Next time on DNA2: On the Night of the Festival - Ami. Notes Despite not being the Mega-Playboy, Junta doesn't get sick after the thug cuts off Tomoko's clothing during the restaurant fight. Category:Episodes Category:Metamorphosis